fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fight of the Century: Verto V.S Mago and Kuro
Rp Start On the windy scarred battlefield that is their battle ground, two warriors begins to walk towards the said spot, ready to fight as their lives depended on it. The one on the right os verne, the ex-member of the Beast Heart Guild and the Ace of the guild as well in his old Beast Heart Uniform along with his gear to improve his fighting style. The one on the left is Verto, the new fusion of Verne and Vasto, into one immensely powerful fusion, causing the ground to crack a little from the sheer magical power oozing from the said individual and he had his gear with him too to make this fight a true sight to behold. " now, i heard Mago is coming. Time to pay him back in full strength this time." Verne growled. " hmph. I will crush any who stands in my way and tries to harm Beast Heart Guild! " Verto roared. A dragons mighty roar could be heard in the distance, as the force of the winds grew stronger and stronger as the booming voice of the beast became louder, for they realised that it wasn't the winds themselves but the pure strength of a dragon's wings as the winged lizard closed the distance between it and the two mages who were expecting their presence. It became apparent now that Mago has arrived, not as a human but in his purple dragon form, the same form he had chosen to arrive to when he had attacked Verne's former guild Beast Heart with, his scales of a bold purple colour and both heads of the dragon looking menacingly at the two mages each, "I hope you're ready to avenge you former guild now Verne. Last battle was nothing for me to be proud of, so I've come back seeking an actual challenge from you my boy." The two dragon heads boomed in unison. But what was strange was that on the back of the dragon, was a man dressed in white, having his legs crossed and keeping his balance on the moving dragon, having no need to hold onto the scales as many would have to do when riding such a monster. Opening his eyes at the same speed as a speeding bullet, the man stood up from his place, still retaining his balance on the dragon before leaping off to allow Mago to do his own thing, falling from a great height and smashing right into the ground as the ground and earth around the mages shook with a fierce tremor. Smiling the man looked towards the mages, "I don't believe we have met, I am Kuro. And Mago has kindly asked me to join him on this little challenge that you two have set up for us." The man greeted. The dragon flew down softly onto the ground on it's hind legs as it towered over the battlefield, both heads looking at Verne and his partner with a powerful glare, "You must tell me now Verne, are you honestly prepared to fight me?". " first, don't call me boy. Secondly, you killed almost all of my ex members. I am more than enough to break you and vaporize your remains. And you hurt Vasto. You messed with the wrong guild Mago Hogi." Verne looks back into Mago's eyes and glared. He was not the same person he was after their first fight and he was ready to show it. " Kuro huh? Don't expect mercy from me as i will fight with all i have for the sake of Beast Heart Guild." Verto's magical power begins to cause the sky to get dark with dark clouds and cracks the ground with just his power as he glared down at the newcomer. Both the dragon heads smiled with a malicious grin, "I think I've earned myself the right to call yourself that. I see that you have become somewhat confident in your skills as a powerful mage, child. With every death that I have brought, the more and more capable I become, I feed off death and my next meal will be yours Verne." The dragons' exclaimed with a shouting proclamation. Kuro on the other hand kept a very serious face during the confrontation before drawing his blade Obsidian Fang from it's scabbard before sending the container away in a gleam of light as it was transported through Kuro's Requip magic for later use. "I really don't see anything that you would have against me, we have only just met and it seems that I had something to do with the destruction of your petty guild. No matter, I too shall fight without mercy and fight as if I had somehow aided Mago in his little trip to destroy your guild." Kuro announced pointing his blade towards Verto, scanning the mage with piercing eyes before grinning. "It seems that this child is the fusion between his partner and Beast Heart's guild master Vasto. I didn't know that humans have come so low as to fuse themselves with other humans to become more powerful, tis a shame." he carried on. Both the dragon and the Elder Spirit were ready for a fight, and all four mages were showing no sign of going easy on one another. "I'll give you that though, I can sense pretty strong amounts of magical energy coming off from the both of them, but I hope that isn't going to be a problem now, is it Mago?" Kuro yelled at the dragon so that the beast could hear him. "Of course not Kuro my friend, infact, let's get this battle on a roll them shall we?" The dragon responded. Verne then vanishes from his position, the ground beneath him caved in from where he stood as he appears above the twin head dragon with his right arm coated in an enormous sphere of Lightning Magic, crackling throught the air with the massive killing intent surging through the whole area. He will never forget that day or forgive that he killed his ex teammates in cold blood. " you two talk too much. Feed on me? It will be the other way around you devil! Prepare for righteous punishment! Do you have any idea that you caused my old guild much suffering you heartless jackass?!" Verne roared. Verto cracks his neck and begins walk towards Kuro with an angry vein on his head from the insult he just spewed. The sky begins shoot lightning bolts from the sky and hits a nearby rock structure and demolished it with a black lightning bolt, which was very unusual to say the least. Since the anger is coming from both Verne and Vasto, this was showing an intense rage that doesn't seem to calm down anytime soon. " if you knew about humans you would understand that we only fuse when we don't have time or power to crush our foes. Don't speak in such a way if you are not human. Condescending tones like that usually bring problems that no one wants to deal with Kuro. You don't understand humans well if that is your viewpoint on them. Your types pisses me off GREATLY and you insulted my guild. Prepare for an ass beating! " As he was talking, his magical power begins rise higher, causing more lightning bolts to strike more closer the the battlefield. "Hah, how brave of you to speak to your creators child. I am an Elder Spirit! And you wouldn't be on this land if it wasn't for us, we made your kind out of pure boredom!" Kuro exclaimed with sinister smile as Vassa's power began rising, as numerous swords were summoned from behind Kuro, who used Sword Birth to do so, swiping his blade across to deliver a blade of Sword Pressure that was headed straight for Vassa along with the many swords that shot all at the same time behind the Sword Pressure attack. "How dare this human try and speak against me. I guess I shall enjoy tearing him limb from limb after this is finished..." Kuro thought in his mind as the many attacks aere coming Vassa's way, wanting to test out the mage before anything got a little too serious. Meanwhile, as Verne's lightning came down upon the purple dragon, Mago used his Forbidden Regium Dragon Fist to counter Veren's attack, causing a massive blast of lightning and light as the area around them shook in terror to the might collision of powerful magics. The dragon heads both gave a sinister chuckle before moving backwards more out of the way to allow Verne to fall back onto the earth. Watching Verne, the two dragon heads began opening their jaws, letting out intense light as they shot out two powerful beams of Forbidden Regium Dragon Roar'''s towards Verne's location in the air, shooting him in mid flight as the dragons wings continued to keep the dragon in air by forcing great winds to flood the land below him, only adding to the speed of Mago's Sword Birth attack and not really affect his Sword Pressure attack in any way. Verne smirks as he sees the blast coming at him hot and with the intent to kill him while lightning begins to flicker off his body and his body begins to vibrate while his body got shrouded with Lightning Body. He moved out of the way of the blast and moves off the ground by jumping high into the air and vanishes again from the dragon's sight as the mage reappeared on one of his wings and begins to discharge an tremendous amount of Lightning Magic to impair his flight. " it's high time that i cut your air support beast. Looks like i will be the one to feast upon your flesh. Wonder how dragon taste on a stick?" Verne said that uncharacteristically and with a hint of madness and cannibalism in his eyes. Verto closes his eyes to breaths in and out like a martial artist does before fighting as he gets into a boxing stance with magical power swirling around his body. Then, in one swift action, the Dark Jolt Fang punches the ground, sending a enormous lightning surge that knocks the attacks away, breaking the ground apart in a yellow shockwaves, and sends one massive blast towards the Elder Spirit. Without hesitating Kuro immediately summoned up a small curved '''Master Magic Shield around his position to conserve magic power as the blast was instantly countered as soon as it had hit the Magic Shield, "Pathetic, try again..." Kuro remarked as he switched of his Master Magic Shield and pointed his blade once again at Vassa, this time with the blade glowing a blue light as he prepared his next attack. Being the studious mage he is, Kuro sent out an attack of Sword Beam directly at Vassa, knowing that though it is a simple attack it was all in the name of studying his opponent to realise their weakness. Meaning while, Mago was handling Verne in the air, who was attempting to knock out one of the dragon's wings by using a lightning punch of some sort, "Sorry boy, but you'll have to keep on wondering." The dragon heads roared with laughter at Verne's bold remark before using his wings to force Verne back with the power of the strong gusts of winds produced from his wings, sending Verne back a good distance whilst Mago moved further away, definitely putting a good amount of space between Verne. Turning back to face Verne, the dragon heads opened their jaws once again to release another couple violent blasts of Forbidden Regium Dragon Roar right at Verne who was in mid air. So far the battle was still in it's early stages and no destruction and chaos has reigned the field just yet, but with the plan that Kuro and Mago had discussed on the way over here, there was no doubt that this would ultimately be one of their most destructive attacks that they have ever done. Verto begins to release black lightning around his body into a shroud of a wolf and he begins to punch the shockwave wave with immense power as it released a gigantic shockwave to combat the Sword Pressure that was aimed at him. He sneered as he opens his mouth while lightning was forming around his mouth and mixed it with Lunar Magic to make it look shines brightly. As the magic ball was big enough to dwarf Kuro, he fires the blast at the opposing mage in a form of a gigantic shockwave towards him. Verne saw the blast coming at him hot and fast as the mage smirks with confidence in this situation. Here is the attack that hurt his guildmates. His old guild. And it is coming in with such force. He puts his right hand in fire of himself as Lunar Magic and Lightning Magic swirling around his body and fist as he reposition himself to counter attack the blast. As it got close to him, he arcs his arm back, and punches the blast with much power causing the blast disburse and begins to hit the other blasts, resulting in the same way. He lands on the ground on his right foot and he cracks his neck with a smirk. " nice. Come on. Do better. I want you at your best so i can crush you! " verne said Smiling, the dragon heads gave a roaring laugh at the same time as Verne's words of Do better and Crush you came out of the former Beadt Heart mage's mouth, "You're telling me to do better? I should say the same for you child, you have no right to be speaking to a mage of great power..." Mago said proudly before a cloud of black some emerged and covered the entire dragon, only to reveal that Mago had seperated himself from the dragon body and now was left with Mago and the Regium Dragon to continue the fight. Mago plummeted back down to the earth as he smashed right into the ground with great strength, shaking the land around them with the dragon circling around the area awaiting Mago's orders. "Here I am lad, I think we should do this battle the way we it was planned. Has been quite some time since I've killed a human in my normal body though, so let's see how well I can do." He chuckled menacingly, as he used his Requip magic to bring forth his Dragontooth blade from his pocket dimension, as a glimmer of light quickly summoned the sword right into his hands, "You ready to prove yourself once again?" he said before pointing the sword towards Verne and firing off a simple blast of Dragon's Breath. Meanwhile, Kuro was busy dealing with Vassa, watching the shockwave come right towards him with a violent killing intent. "I think the dog has bite off more than it can chew if they were to think that I wouldn't be a problem." Kuro sighed heavily as he crosed his arms in the shape of an x to brace himself from the force. As the shockwave hit Kuro, the Elder Spirit only managed to get pushed back a few inches from his original position which could be told by the trail left in the ground by Kuro's feet. Grinning with evil in his eyes, Kuro put away the x positoned arms and looked right at Verto, "Is that really all that you've got? I thought you were two beings infused into one, so does that mean that two Beast Heart mages arn't enough to push me down, even considering that your the former Guild Ace and Guild Master combined!" Kuro taunted before putting his blade away through Requip and standing in a firm position. "You think that you're little transformation was something? Just wait..." Kuro exclaimed with pride as his body began shifting and shaping through a large light that covered his appearance, with the words of Elder Magic: Imperator being called out from the flash of light to reveal that Kuro had transformed into a ginormous beast resembling a sort of reptilian that stood on it's hind legs, covered with white armour and it's left arm braced with a golden shield. "Let's try this again I suppose. I'm Kuro." The beast's grizzly voiced said before smashing both it's fists into the ground in the direction of Vassa, sending a wave of rocks that violently emerged up from the ground in hopes that it may impale the Beast Heart fusion. Verne narrows his eyes as he smacks it away from himself with a lightning magic back hand and cracks his hands. " i will stop and sleep once you die. You brought nothing but pain to my comrades and you brought out the hatred in me. So just die already." Verne said to him with his eyes darken. Verto swipes his fingers in the way the rocks were coming at him as lightning magic begins to surge around his body and the whole area while he was beginning to get serious now. He snaps his fingers as the lightning from his body hits each rock and turned them into dust. He cracks his hands and he neck again with a sour expression on his face. " do all elder gods talk this much? Overconfident much. You out of time, overgrown reptile, you don't know shit about my guild. What we do to get stronger and have a future. Don't talk to me like you actually give a damn and you haven't seen my full power. So stop with the condescension and come at me. If you think that's all i can do, then you are in a rude awakening." Verto said grimly. "I don't know about these Elder Gods, but us Elder Spirits usually like to keep it short and simple. Especially when it comes to dealing with humans." Kuro as the beast exclaimed with a powerful growl, holding both his giants claws out as the palms faced the ground, casting Elder Magic: Recensere on the area, the same spell that Kuro had used to shape the world when the Elder Spirits were creating Earth Land. On a massive scale, Kuro caused the earth around him to liquify as it become sludgy and a sort of quicksand texture that began eating up the mages around him, even Kuro's ally Mago who also was beginning to feel a sinking feeling, only leaving Kuro was had still tood firmly in place with the only solid piece of land to himself. Mago chuckled as he saw that the opportunity was perfect, casting Elder Magic: Esse Violentum on himself as his skin began turning into purple scales and his hair bleached into a snow white colour, with claws coming out of his fingers and his eyes turning into an evil blood red, "Oh well, that's a shame. Why not just stop and sleep now?" Mago exclaimed with a killing intent in his tone as a smile displaying rows of fangs for teeth glimmered, pointing both of his hands as finger guns right at Verne before releasing a storm of Sun Ray'''s right at the sinking mage, with many blasts coming from his finger tips, Mago retained an evil smile that would send chills down even the most courageous of warriors. " because i made a promise. I promise to my team..." Verne closes his eyes and grips his hands into fist as he was beginning to release some of his hidden power in the form of of lightning and it keeps getting bigger as intead of just getting bigger, it begins form around his body like a shroud once again in a shape of a human sized wolf. "...and my master..." He raised his fist into the air his fist was beginning to charge a massive surge of lightning in his hand that made the clouds clap with thunder as it sounded like it was crackling with joy. Verne begins to slowly opens his eyes to show his yellow eyes, showing no fear for the first time. "....and myself that i will never lose again. To you or that chatty spirit there! " Verne begins to punch the sand repeatedly with his fists. Each attack was hitting the sand with lighting attacks, which was super hot as it was casuing the sand to start turning into glass with each strike with fury as he beginning to free himself slowly. Verto tightens his body, roars so loudly that a gigantic surge of lightning around his body that he broke his body free of the sand, he used Flash Strike to move at Verne's side to knock each of the Sun Rays that was gonna hit the other mage with both hands coated in '''Lighting Magic. Verto raised his right hand, opens his hand up with lighting magic charged in his hand, and he fires a lightning bolt towards the Elder Spirit. " enough play. Let's get serious now." Verto said. Kuro was left unimpressed, was a lightning bolt really all that Vassa could do when saying he wanted this fight to get serious? "You disappoint me Verto, it really just loses it's momentum when you say serious things like that but only come at me with such rubbish hits..." Kuro said with a smirk as he held his hand put and actvated a Simple Magic Shield to counter the incoming lightning bolt attack. As soon as Vassa's attack was disabled, Kuro proceeded sprint on all four limbs towards Vassa with great speed before leaping into the air with his hands clenched together as to act as a makeshift hammer to slam right onto the Beast Heart mage. Coming right down on the mage, the monster gave a feint and sinister smile as it's fists were rushing down at an alarming speed onto Verto. Meanwhile Mago was able to handle his part of the foght pretty easily as well as he continued to climb out of the quicksand like ground, still shooting a flurry of Sun Ray's right at Verne who was busy turning the ground around him into glass. Verto moved out of the way as soon as the claws were about to touch him, the Black Jolt mage was positioned on the right side of the beast with his right hand coated in black lightning with such intensity, he slams his fist so hard in his gut that the impact force along with the strength behind it sent him flying through the ground as it caused a crash. His right hand was shaking with excitement and glee. " oops. Was that a ''Rubbish Hit? I bet you felt that. I was testing you the same way you were testing me. You may have created my race, but you just got clocked by one. In the stomach. By a human." Vassa said with a grin. Meanwhile, Verne saw that the Sun Rays were coming back to hit their target, much to his immense irritation to the situation. He finally got ticked as he slams his fist to the sky, causing lightning to come down to his hand, spins around to slam it on the ground with the raw power of lightning that turns half of it into glass, even around his footing. Then, Verne opens his mouth and begins to mimic how dragon slayers do their Dragon's Roar, lightning magic was beginning to form a massive balls in front of his mouth as it was getting bigger until while he released a massive yellow shockwave to hit each of the sun rays. This was called '''Lightning Howl. " ha! I'm not the same you used to know! " Verne roared. "What was there to know about you lad? The last time I saw you, you were passed out in the middle of a smoking crater after our last little meeting." Mago said unimpressed with the attack, before looking at the dragon flying around and nodded, ordering the dragon to look at Verne and send a blast of Regium Dragon Roar right at the former Beast Heart Mage, and just to add wood to the fire, Mago aimed his blade towards Verne and released another good dose of Dragon's Breath right at Verne once again, causing two high powered attacks to come from two different directions at Verne. Kuro on the other hand emerged from the place that he was pushed back to, smiling still unimpressed with Verto's pride that he missed the most important thing. The sand underneath Vassa was still causing him to sink as it did all to the area as Kuro was still concentrating his spell on the area to act as quicksand, not having stopped just quite yet as Verto's attack stalled the mage long enough for his legs to get caught into the land. Gripping his claws, the Elder Magic: Recensere was now causing the ground to solidify up as beneath Verto, trapping the Beast Heart mage and making a solid path for Kuro to run along to get to the trapped Verto. Climbing up onto the solid path, Kuro began once again running on all fours before pulling back his right arm and firing it right into Vassa's body, causing a great force to send Verto flying back but also with some of the solid ground that contained his legs flying off with him into more of the liquified ground, where Vassa landed on with a loud thud as if it was solid. Watching Verto sink now slower with his legs trapped in rock and not much time left to try and breath, Kuro remained digilent as he watched Verto sink, "Don't get so cocky now human. You will always be a human, always lower than my kind, never matching or surpassing child. The humans have always been inferior to the Elder Spirits and that's a fact." He said with a grin. "Oh that to me was just a scratch, but I know that for sure, you obviously felt that." Verto did felt that attack. He spits a little blood out of his mouth as he looks at the Elder Spirit with anger in his eyes. He breathes in and out as he clenched his fist and begins to created a shroud around his body of immense power, the begins to expand it into a giant sphere of black lightning as it was ready to detonate in seconds. " Verne! Move out of the way! " Verto roared. Verne hears him and he nods. He used Flash Strike magic to move away at blinding speed and jumps very high, backflipping onto a near by rock platform of a canyon. He shakes as he felt such power that made him sweat in terror. " that hell is that power...it's insane! " Verto roars as the said sphere around him was getting bigger and bigger until it was aboutto burst as he said Black Discharge! ''', which caused an super massive explosion of black lightning, destroying everything around it in a very large scale radius, even the blast was gonna hit the other two. This kind of attack was a very bold attempt at killing the two beings, but unfortunately for Verto, neither Mago or Kuro were going to be taking that kind of mess from the Beast Heart mage , with Kuro reverting to his normal form and the two utilising '''Magic Magic Shield in union on their own position on the battlefield as the blast finally arrived at the two. Taking down the magic shields to see the damage, Mago and Kuro looked around only to see that verne had retreated to a higher point in the area and Verto right where he was when activated the blast. Mago gave a loud sigh as he drew Dragontooth and pointed at Verto, "Calm down lad, that kind of power really should be banned. Maybe if I informed the Magic Council of it's existence, then maybe you can get thrown into a whole load of trouble." Mago threatened with a grin, referencing his ability to inform his special friend about the kind of ability Verto has. Looking at Kuro who would also draw Obsidean Fang, the two swordsman used their immense speed to sprint over towards Verto at a rapid pace, using their Reduced Earth in patterns before appearing right at the sides of Verto, Mago on the left and Kuro on the right, leaping into the air as the swung their blades in the direction of the mage, casting Sword Pressure in union to crush down on Verto. "We expect the inferior specis to obey, so OBEY." Kuro exclaimed as the attacks rained down onto Verto, it was very obvious Kuro was annoyed with Verto's ability to carry on though was surprised and curious about the power Verto was getting to supply these attacks. Verto closed his eyes as the attacks were coming down on him from both sides, he brings his arms back to his chest in a block formation with black lightning begins to form around his body. He waited for them to come close to him as he lets them trying to attack him just to unleash his Black Discharge attack in a gigantic black explosion at point-blank range, destroying the ground around himself.